


How Can Heaven Love Me

by Lothiriel84



Series: Lost In Paradise [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: We loved in a time before the fall.





	How Can Heaven Love Me

He closed his eyes, let his mind go back to the events of the previous night. They had been making plans for the big day, Colin and him; and Shareholders, how he loved the light that sparkled in Colin’s eyes whenever they talked about The Project.

Colin had insisted that they should drink to it, produced a bottle of sweet, sparkling wine that he liked so much, and made David feel lightheaded and pleasantly relaxed. He was halfway through his second glass when Colin’s arms sneaked around him, his lips unerringly finding the spot behind his ear that made him go weak at the knees. They were already a few months into their relationship, and yet David could hardly believe his luck most of the time.

He could still remember his first day as an intern as if it were only yesterday; Colin had given him an appraising look, shot him one of those dazzling smiles he’d come to love so much. “You’re a clever boy, David. We’re going places, you and I.”

Back then, he hadn’t known just how literally Colin had meant it. Travelling through the multiverse, discovering worlds the human mind could hardly conceive; that was what Colin had been whispering at his ear not twenty-four hours prior, as he slowly, methodically stripped him of his clothes, let David’s eager hands explore under the comforting blanket of darkness. He had been happy then, the warmth of Colin’s skin both familiar and overwhelming after all that time.

A pitiful sob escaped his throat, making him feel even more of a pathetic failure than he already did. He’d been ever so ready to believe that Colin loved him, because that was what he wanted above everything else; and yet, deep down, he had always known that the one thing that truly mattered to him was The Project. He might have liked David well enough to let him sleep with him, and call him his beautiful boy; but he hadn’t hesitated a moment to jump through the portal, leaving him to face the wrath of his fellow Martians all by himself.

Shareholders, he’d been so naive, right from the start; and stupid, so incredibly stupid. Colin himself had told him time and time again how that was the project of a lifetime, and he wouldn’t let anything or anyone stop him from achieving his goal. All those remote worlds meant nothing to David now, silent and cold and separated from him; he had lost everything, every last shred of happiness snatched away from his grasp, once and for all.

He should have jumped in right after Colin. They would be together right now, and maybe, just maybe, Colin would even be magnanimous enough to forgive him for his panicked confession to the Base Manager.

Mr Mann had told him it wasn’t his fault, that no one would blame him; he had told him they needed him, that people would miss him if he jumped. None of that was true; his ribs were still hurting where he had been kicked and punched, but that was nothing if compared to the looks of pure hatred from the crowd that were permanently etched on his memory.

His fellow employees thought he was some sort of a monster, that he had tried to kill them all; which was kind of ironic, given how he couldn’t even bring himself to take his own life now. He was all alone, surrounded by the real monsters that lurked in the darkest corners of his mind.

He slumped to the floor, curled up in a ball, and cried.


End file.
